Tesoro perdido
by fusah
Summary: En la proa de un barco un bello joven de 20 años mira al horizonte...es Ikuto Tsukiyomi, el pirata más temido de los 7 mares, quién encuentra un tesoro que no estaba en sus planes...Amu la princesa que curará su soledad.
1. Chapter 1

new fic ojala que les guste mucho, es una historia de piratas :B jajja me inspire en otro fic que lei por allí, pero obvio es una historia distinta xD nunca tan plagiadora xD...**Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen son propiedad de Peach-pit, n.a es nota de autora :D**

...pd: Ikuto esta vestido como en su transformación seven seas treasure

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**a dos mares de distancia**

**.**

**.**

Era un cálido día, y el océano se asomaba tranquilo en el horizonte, eso pensaba desde su balcón, la princesa Amu Hinamori…quién se encontraba recluida por orden de su padre, en una pequeña casa apartada en las montañas, en consecuencia a los ataques piratas sucedidos por la región.

A pesar de estos contratiempos Amu seguía poseyendo lujos, su padre no iba a dejar a su hermosa niña de 16 años sin cuidado, como toda dama de la nobleza, debía seguir manteniendo su elegancia incluso en las peores circunstancias.

Amu era de estatura promedio, con largo cabello rosado y ojos ámbar...su piel era clara y delicada, gracias a las sales con las que se bañaba, poseía un cuerpo proporcionado y delgado, que solía ser la envidia de las mujeres en su círculo social.

La habían educado con la más alta exigencia…a consecuencia de esto había leído más de 2000 libros, sabía 6 idiomas, dominaba el piano y el canto, la danza, el esgrima, modales, entre otros, pero no poseía libertad, Amu vivía en una jaula de oro.

Por eso acepto sin miramientos irse al apartado lugar, solo que no contaba con que iban a viajar con ella, sus dos damas de compañía; Yaya y Rima…quienes al igual que su amiga Utau, eran en extremo sobreprotectoras. Bajar a la playa estaba estrictamente prohibido por los recientes avistamientos piratas, o sea que debía divertirse…..en su montañita.

Estaba harta de todo, de algún modo un otro se escaparía, en eso estaba cuando...

-Señorita Hinamori, es hora de vestirla.- La vocecita pertenecía a Rima, demasiado perfecta para ser una dama de compañia, Amu solía pensar a menudo que ella cabría mejor que ella en el papel de princesa, por su capacidad para mantener la compostura.

Rima ayudada de Yaya comenzó a ponerle una a una las prendas de vestir. Al final Amu se veía como una completa señorita, un vestido blanco con encaje en estilo strapless con pequeñas mangas a los lados, junto con un sencillo y elegante peinado completaban su look…

-La señorita Hoshina la esta esperando en el salón –

-gracias, ¿alguna cosa interesante ha llegado?

-Solo una que otra carta de sus pretendientes…- _"pretendientes"_ que detestable palabra, lo que en verdad quería decir era _"posibles esposos",_ por orden de su padre Amu tenía que intercambiar cartas con 2 de los más prometedores y por lo mismo más detestables…Tadase y Nicolas.

Tadase era hijo de un respetado comandante de la marina, y Nicolas de un poderoso comerciante. A ambos los había conocido en una fiesta, para su desgracia mostraron un notable interés por ella, no los odiaba a ellos, lo que odiaba era tener que escribir cartas por obligación….a personas por las que no sentía interés.

Realmente quería huir de aquella realidad…

.

.

.

.

.

En la proa de un barco pirata, un apuesto chico de 20 años con bellos ojos zafiro, miraba al horizonte, mientras el viento movía sus azulados cabellos…poseía una piel bronceada y músculos pronunciados…realmente un adonis ante los ojos de cualquier espectador...

era Ikuto Tsukiyomi el dueño de uno de los barcos más temidos…Stella Maris.

con un veloz movimiento bajo a cubierta y su potente voz exclamó.

-¡dirijan los cañones al mástil central!, ¡tu también holgazán!

Esto último iba dirigido a un pirata que bebía vino, Ikuto se lo arrebato y se tomó el frasco que solo 2 segundos atrás poseía la mitad de su contenido, arrojó la botella con tal fuerza que esta se rompió en mil pedazos.

-Luego de derrotar a estos bastardos, ¡podremos tomar un mejor vino!

-Si capitán- respondió el asustado hombre.

-¡se están acabando las municiones!- Kairi se veía más nervioso de lo usual…

-dispara hacia la proa….

-Capitán no creo que eso…-

-¡Es una orden!

-¡Ya escucharon al capitán muévanse!¡ a la proa y al mástil a la proa y al mástil!- comenzó a gritar nagihiko con prisa...

en solo 5 minutos más el barco enemigo se estaba hundiendo en el océano.

Ikuto lo tenía todo, dinero, libertad, comida, y si el lo hubiera querido en algún momento…mujeres.

Estas nunca fueron un problema pues él, no solo tenía poder sino que también belleza, a diferencia de muchos de los que estaban en el rubro.

Por más que buscara y buscara no había ninguna que cumpliera sus expectativas, siempre era lo mismo…todas eran como decirlo…insípidas, demasiado fáciles, predecibles, y en algunos casos…feas u corrientes.

No entretenían en lo más mínimo y seguía sintiéndose solo…quizás de esa misma soledad, sacaba la fuerza para combatir a sus enemigos con tal determinación…

Decidió desembarcar en un pueblito cercano a las orillas del mar, para que él y sus hombres se distrajeran un rato, Nagihiko sugirió que cambiaran las velas de pirata solo hasta que el barco estuviera reparado y que luego podrían asaltar el pueblo. A Ikuto le pareció bien, bueno realmente no le estaba prestando atención.

El joven solo podía observar a lo lejos...en las montañas una casita que le llamaba la atención, quizás podría visitarla más tarde…quizás allí hubiera algo de valor para él.

Sí tan solo supiera la realidad de estas palabras.

.

.

* * *

><p>y bien? dejen reviews para saber sus opiniones y si lo continuo :D graciassssssss<p>

pd: ikuto es sexy XD jajajaja *_*


	2. Chapter 2

ola! que bueno que les agrade, aca la continuacion, gracias a cada uno de los reviews del primer capitulo :D y es verdad las historias de piratas son interesantes...pero con Ikuto son aún mejor :O!

SHUGO CHARA ES propiedad de PEACH-PIT, n.a: es nota de autora y en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes(a veces), pueden haber spoiler como en toda historia basada en shugo chara :)

sin más que comience...

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Encuentro con el destino**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La princesa Hinamori comenzó a garabatear un plan para escaparse…por supuesto dudaba mucho de su éxito, pero confiaba en que solo realizar aquella acción la ayudaría a sobrellevar otro fastidioso día de reclusión, cuando…

-"Plan para escurrirme de la odiosa torre", princesa Amu esperaba que tuviera un poco más de imaginación…ha de leer más…-Dijo una hermosa chica de ojos violaceós y cabellos dorados…Utau, quién ojeaba los vergonzosos bosquejos de Amu...

-¡¿ah?...puedo explicarlo...estaba…ensayando mi escritura…

-Princesa la conozco lo suficiente…no me engaña

Amu lucía avergonzada, al parecer no era tan buena actriz.

-Sin contar que ha de practicar su caligrafía…

-Utau…¿cuándo sere libre?-

El decaimiento en el ánimo de la princesa era evidente, su estatus proponía gran presión a su persona…Utau conmovida propusó algo que arriesgaría sus vidas.

-te calmarás ¿si te ayudo a escapar?

.

.

.

.

Una vez en la playa, los tripulantes del Stella Maris comenzaron a suplir sus necesidades, debían mantener un perfil bajo solo durante aquel día…hasta que los víveres y el barco fueran repuestos...Aquello era difícil, pues el capitán llamaba mucho la atención…

Dejo a sus hombres divertirse y fue a sentarse a una roca cerca del mar…cada cuanto, su atención era atrapada nuevamente por aquella casita en las montañas…parecía una isla entre medio de árboles.

Y alguien lo golpeó en la cabeza…

-Por que estas tan depresivo Iku-kun…-Aquel tono despectivo solo podía proceder de Takuya…su mejor amigo y compañero…Poseía una apariencia exótica, era alto y un poco robusto, con piel trigueña, cabello oscuro como la noche y ocres de color esmeralda, normalmente solo vestía un pantalón, su explicación a esto era la siguiente _"es que tengo sangre caliente"_.

-jjajaj Takuya dices eso… porque tu no sueles pensar…

Siguió una serie de bromas y choques de puños, cuando finalmente Ikuto reveló el motivo de su receló…

-Es esa casa extraña…se encuentra muy alejada del pueblo

-tienes razón…como si tratara de resguardar algo…un tesoro…

-un tesoro que estoy dispuesto a revelar…

.

.

.

.

**Pov Amu **

Para mi sorpresa Utau se ofreció a cooperar, dijo que prefería que nos escapáramos juntas un rato a que yo me hiciera daño intentándolo sola.

Eso dolió a mi ego…nunca creí que me considerada tan torpe…trato de calmarme diciendo _"es que fuiste criada como una dama…"._

Después de muchos problemas logramos huir, encima de la ropa, nos pusimos otra más descuidada, más de _"pueblo",_ junto con una modesta peluca…por un rato yo tendría pelo castaño y Utau negro…

Utau se puso sandalias y yo...preferí seguir con los tacones, aquellos eran mis zapatos favoritos, además si la túnica los cubría ¿para qué molestarme?

-te digo te vas a caer Amu...

-más rato me los saco

Más tarde llegamos al mercado, el barullo de gente era impresionante, cada 2 segundos alguien me ofrecía un articulo distinto a la venta, el pueblo rebozaba de vida y podía ver como los niños jugaban con alegría en el pasto de la plazoleta…la pasamos bien, comimos unos pequeños dulces, parece que les llaman "castañas dulces", lo malo es que una estaba muy caliente, por lo que la arroje…y está aterrizó en la cabeza un pobre sujeto, que dormía en las rocas.

Me acerqué preocupada y pude contemplar la más bella visión de mi vida…un muchacho de cabellos azulados y ojos zafiro, con ropas extremadamente elegantes, de seguro un extranjero, sostuvo la pequeña castaña en su mano, mirándome extrañado, su belleza era tanta, que hizo que me sintiera avergonzada de mi estado actual y mi corazón se puso a latir con fuerza.

-Las damas lindas como tú…no deberían arrojar esta clase de cosas…- Oh dios mío…incluso su voz era profunda y aterciopelada, parecía un caballero muy fino…Por alguna razón comenzó a acercarse a mí con interés y el amigo trigueño que lo acompañaba también…Utau todavía no regresaba de la tienda…

-Lo siento…no volverá a suceder…

Realmente estaba asustada, así que me dispuse a irme, cuando el chico me tomó el brazó, para mirarme directamente a los ojos con tanta decisión que me sonrojé.

-¿Que hace alguien de la nobleza aquí?

-¿c-como?...no se dé que hablas…

-esos zapatos y la piel tan cuidada que posees te delatan-dijo al mirarme con dulzura…

Rayos…y yo que creí que pasa desapercibida

-¡cállate!...

En ese momento llegó Utau y se asustó ante la escena…

-¡AMU!

Aquello me distrajo y el desconocido aprovechó para aprisionarme…forcejeamos un rato hasta que Utau le dio un puntapié y salimos corriendo…todo ese movimiento hizo que mi peluca se desprendiera, dejando mi rosado cabello al viento, aunque a esas alturas ya no importaba…tras de mí escuche una vez más la voz de aquel muchacho.

-Diles a todos…que el plan se adelantó…

Estaba asustada…y sin embargó una parte de mí deseaba haber estado más rato delante de aquellos ojos azules…que me miraron con una profundidad solo comparable a la del océano…

**Fin Pov Amu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>uyyy *-*, dejen reviews para saber sus opiniones y si les gusto...nos vemos ^-^<p>

pd: jjaja creo que es mejor un Ikuto con el mismo traje que en seven seas treasure pero sin parche ¿que opinan?


	3. Chapter 3

Ola a todass! bueno como dije en mi otro fic...la verdad acabo de entrar en la Universidad...por eso no he escrito...pero no se preocupen...pienso continuar esta historia hasta el final :D (junto con la otra) aunque me demore...subire capitulos...todo depende de cuando encuentre tiempo :B

buenoo...la verdad me encanta escribirla...es genial! me encanto el tema de piratas...amor prohibidoo genial! *-*

dejen reviews para saber sus opiniones, gracias a todas las que dejaron esta historia en favoritos, comentan, leen etc xD

eso sin mas las cursivas son para pensamientos, n.a es nota de autora, alerta de ciertos spoilers xD (me vi el anime i manga xD)...y **Shugo chara no me pertenece, es propiedad de Peach-pit**...eso hasta pronto!

los saludos personales estan al final porsi...pueden pasar por ellos antes de leer la historia...es tu eleccion! :D

si se me paso uno...bueno...es que habia un enredo de proporciones en mi correo xD sin más

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Salir de una jaula, para regresar a otra**

**.**

**.**

.

**Pov Ikuto**

No podía determinar la naturaleza de lo que sentía, quizás era debido a la patada de esa niña de ojos violeta o a que comí algo en mal estado, pero por primera vez en mi vida, me sentía inquieto, emocionado y curioso, por conocer más de una mujer…

Los ojos dorados de esa pequeña dama me tenían perturbado…eran hermosos… ¿eh hermosos? que cursi…digo…la cosa es que no pensé que me afectaran de tal manera, más aún al correr…se le cayó lo que parecía una peluca, dejando al descubierto un cabello rosado que nunca espere presenciar…

Definitivamente, la chica era un juguete muy interesante y no iba a dejarlo escapar….

Antes de darme cuenta aquellas terribles palabras salieron de mi boca, sin embargo…no fui cuestionado en lo más mínimo…

-Diles a todos…que el plan se adelanto…-

En menos de 5 minutos, mis hombres se habían puesto en marcha, a saquear todo lo posible para nuestro próximo viaje en altamar, mientras tanto yo…con mis más viejos amigos, nos embarcamos en otra misión distinta, capturar a mi fugitiva…

No fue difícil…pude seguir su rastro, gracias a la marca de ciertos zapatos de tacón, que se dirigían a la casita de las montañas…cielos, esto era mejor de lo que pensaba.

La emoción fluía por borbotones en mi interior…cada minuto se sentía como una eternidad…

**Fin Pov Ikuto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pov Amu**

Corrimos como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello, a lo lejos el pueblo entero sucumbía ante los piratas, no teníamos certeza en que instante todo lo que conocíamos y queríamos empezó a desmoronarse.

Aquellas casitas que yo veía con ilusión desde mi balcón, ahora solo eran una mísera sombra de lo que alguna vez fueron…

No esperaba menos…

En medio del caos pude observar los rostros asustados de Yaya y Rima.

.

.

Durante nuestra ausencia y ante el evidente ataque pirata, Rima se encargo de resguardar a todos los sirvientes y objetos de valor, en un lugar más seguro. No esperaba menos de ella.

Lograba mantener la mente fría en la necesidad, a diferencia de mí…que solo buscaba escapar de aquella pesadilla.

De la nada aparecieron unos hombres para cerrarnos el paso…la voz varonil que salió de entre el tumulto me confirmo de quién se trataba…

-Hola de nuevo…mi tesoro

Aquellos ojos zafiro nos escrutaban sin prisa a nosotras cuatro…

Era extraño encontrármelo en esa situación y en el solitario camino a mi hogar, aquello no podía ser mera coincidencia…

Como adivinándome el pensamiento respondió…

-Si te preguntas como estoy aquí, pues seré breve…Soy Ikuto Tsukiyomi capitán del barco pirata Stella Maris y tu serás mi trofeo…tus mismas pisadas nos trajeron hacia aquí, así que debo agradecértelo…

Utau me lanzó una despiadada mirada de _"si serás tonta…",_ para luego dirigir la misma mirada a aquel chico alto, solo que esta vez…el mensaje era de otra índole.

-ni creas que te llevaras a Amu desgraciado…-

Si yo mantenía la elegancia en los peores circunstancias, Utau mantenía su firmeza…lo que decía era ley… los hombres retrocedieron…pero un solo gesto de Ikuto…hizo que mantuvieran su posición, mientras una sonrisa se asomaba por las comisuras de sus labios…

-¿que no puedo?- dijo al tiempo que acortaba la distancia entre nosotras, mientras podía observar el temblor de las piernas de Utau…por más que ella intentara ocultarlo…tomando ventaja de esto, los ojos zafiro del chico nos miraron por última vez, de una forma que nos removió en lo más profundo de nuestras almas - no puedo…esa palabra no existe en mi vocabulario…-

Con una señal, sus hombres comenzaron la faena, nos arrinconaron…trate de proteger a Utau y ella a mí, Rima también, hasta Yaya…todo se torno confuso…

Le di una patada a un sujeto a pesar de que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar la violencia…aquello duro poco, pues en ese preciso instante en mundo bajo mis pies se fue desvaneciendo… lo único que recuerdo, son unos bellos ojos en tono azul y una voz que me llamaba_…"Amu…Amu"_

Quizás pareciera extraño, hasta contradictorio, pero en esos momentos extrañe mi hogar, fuera como fuera, quizás tuve que haber apreciado sus incontables cuidados…solo querían protegerme de aquel gélido mundo…

Pero ya era muy tarde…

La bella jaula de oro en la que estuve por años, no era más que un vago recuerdo ante mi triste presente.

**Fin pov Amu**

.

.

.

Desde aquel momento, Amu se encontraba durmiendo, soñando…con escenas que la llenaban de tristeza sin saber porque…hasta que un rayo de luz asomo por la ventana para depositarse en sus ojos dorados, que miraron con estupor el extraño lugar en el que ahora se encontraba…

Nada más ni nada menos...que en un lujoso camarote…con colores que iban en café oscuro, y azul zafiro, detalles dorados, suaves tapices.

En un costado se encontraba un pequeño escritorio con hojas desparramadas y tras de él…unos inmensos ventanales mostraban al bello y melancólico mar…

El lugar estaba lleno de un misterioso esplendor, con solo mirar los objetos del alrededor, podías prever que el dueño de aquella habitación, era un detallista con miles de secretos en su bitácora…

Tan inmersa estaba que casi olvido todo lo sucedido, como si solo se tratara de un mal sueño…casi…por que la sola visión de unos zapatitos, de sus zapatos de tacón todos sucios en un rincón y de las mismas andrajosas ropas que llevara hace un momento, la regreso a la realidad…

Todos los recuerdos del día anterior se agolparon desesperadamente en su cabeza…sus amigas, a si misma…aquel extraño lugar…las preguntas seguían surgiendo sin obtener respuesta…

Tomo sus zapatos pero antes de poder otro movimiento, algo la detuvo, una voz en la lejanía.

-Amu…

En ese instante pudo sentir como su corazón se paralizaba...a la vez de que sus mejillas comenzaban a tomar un tono rojizo, una mezcla de sorpresa, alegría y desprecio la inundo en ese momento, sin motivo aparente.

El chico se limito a continuar la frase…

-¿así te llamas no?

Ikuto Tsukiyomi…en ese momento se veía como cualquier otro chico de su edad, **(n.a: seamos sinceras...no es un chico común y corriente pero se entiende...LINDO *-*)**, a excepción de las elegantes ropas...y sin embargo, era el causante de todo lo acontecido en aquella fatídica noche en que el mundo de Amu se desplomó, el repudio no tardo en asomar en aquellos ojos dorados de nuevo, un repudio que pudo percibir perfectamente el aludido.

-tienes un minuto para explicarme…escoria

Ikuto hizo una mueca ante esta respuesta, no estaba acostumbrado al rechazo…pero comprendió que en tal situación, si quería poner las cosas en calma…pues aquellos zapatos de tacón se veían puntiagudos…debía actuar rápido

-Tranquila…tranquila…no quiero hacerte daño…

-jaaa…no me hagas reír…

-si quisiera hacerlo…créeme…no estarías viva…

Okey…eso era un buen punto…de hecho Amu se había revisado…aparte de un pequeño chichón en la cabeza, ella misma, su virginidad, sus ropas, etc.…se encontraban intactas, la expresión en su rostro se suavizó, Ikuto trato de aprovecharse de esto, para dar vuelta la situación.

-Solo quería pedir disculpas por tu chichón…uno de mis hombres se sobrepasó…y bueno…no podía dejarte en tal estado...-

-¡De que hablas! Desde el principio tu trajiste a esos hombres tuyos para secuestrarme según veo…-

Okey dar vuelta la situación no iba a ser tan fácil…la chica volvió a mirarlo con burla hasta que….

La familiar figura de Utau se dibujo en la puerta….

Ambas se quedaron observando en un letárgico y eterno momento, para luego abrazarse y solo llorar…cada lágrima caía desde el fondo de su corazón, mientras un atónito chico observaba la escena…claramente estaba sobrando.

Por algún motivo, también deseaba que Amu lo abrazara, de esa manera, tan tierna…pero se detuvo antes de seguir con estos pensamientos, aquello era ridículo.

-Okey…creo que las dejare solas…

Vaya esa comida realmente debía estarle afectando...o eso pensaba el chico...no estaba acostumbrado a tales sentimientos...

…

.

.

Después del cálido encuentro Amu desesperada comenzó repasar a su amiga…para su sorpresa…Utau no solo estaba sana y salva…sino que se veía mucho mejor que antes…su pelo olía a shampoo y llevaba un hermoso vestido lila que hacía resaltar sus ojos**…(n.a: te amo lila!)**

Cuando logró calmarse Utau le explicó todo…si, Ikuto había sido el que dispuso atacar al pueblo…pero fueron sus hombres quienes por su cuenta empezaron el incendio…aún así debían mantener los ojos puestos en él, pues no era de fiar.

A pesar de que las hubiera tratado bien a las 4 después del secuestro,** (n.a: que ironía)…**4 por que Rima y Yaya también estaban en la nave, en una situación igual de favorable y peligrosa que Utau…Amu no lograba entender, como podía Utau estar tan calmada después de lo acontecido, eso no era normal en ella, quien siempre mostraba una "furia luchadora" y decisiva, Utau noto su extrañeza y esclareció la situación.

-Amu...no vuelvas a tratar de forma tan grosera a los piratas…no debemos hacer escándalos…

-¿d-de que hablas? ¡Pero si nos secuestraron!

-Amu…toma en cuenta nuestra actual posición

-p-porque lo dices…si nosotras nos unimos…

-no seas ridícula…en estos momentos no somos más que rehenes… …podrían arrojarnos al mar si quisieran…o algo peor…

-pero Utau si no lo han hecho…

-si no lo han hecho es por ese chico…Tsukiyomi…por que le respetan y le temen…-

Rayos…ella en verdad odiaba que todo dependiera de aquel tipo…

-Si no nos han hecho nada aún…es porque ese tipo siente simpatía por ti…-

Amu pudo intuir lo que seguía, pero se negaba a escuchar tales palabras…

-por eso…te pido…

-no Utau no…no me pidas eso…no puedo…

-solo será un tiempo Amu…por favor…haz lo que te pido…solo hasta que encuentre una forma de que huyamos…trata de ser agradable…no te pido nada más…ni que lo beses y menos que tengas algo más con él…solo se agradable con Ikuto Tsukiyomi…todas lo haremos…-

Amu no siguió mascullando…pudo percibir en la mirada de su amiga, que esta estaba más dolida que ella por la reciente petición, denigrarse a ser un objeto para los caprichos de aquel sujeto, que aunque solo eran de compañía…la obligaban a dejar su orgullo y dignidad…doblegarse ante un sujeto de tal calaña la llenaba de asco…

Siguió en silencio durante mucho tiempo, tanto que ni siquiera se percató del momento en que Utau dejó la habitación, todo era demasiado increíble para que fuera verdad…necesitaba digerir aquel tremendo cambio, hace solo unas horas era una codiciada princesa con muchos lujos, y ahora nada más que un juguetito de medio tiempo para un simple pirata…

¿Cuándo había sucedido todo eso?

Sin embargo debía adaptarse lo mejor que pudiera, todas estaban poniendo su mejor esfuerzo…para sobrevivir…

Sería la mejor acompañante…trataría a regañadientes…eso pensaba mientras leía la nota que alguien había puesto en su cama, encima de un lujoso vestido…

.

.

**_"espero te haya gustado mi palacio…me honraría que usaras este vestido azul para el día y el blanco para la noche…en nuestra cena de "bienvenida"_**

**_Que los mares nos cuiden"_**

**_Ikuto Tsukiyomi_**

**_._**

**_._**

Al reverso de esta nota ahora en letras azules decía…

**"_A se me olvidaba…el baño esta a la derecha, por si gustas, nos vemos tesoro"_**

Con rabia…Amu arrugo la nota y la arrojo al mar…maldito egocéntrico…grosero pirata…el baño, vestido…todo era para su ego…okey entraría en su estúpido juego…pero no sería responsable de las consecuencias…

Eso pensaba mientras las sales de baño inundaban la habitación…olía a jazmín y ámbar por doquier.

Por su parte un solitario pirata miraba el radiante sol...sus pensamientos estaban ocupados en la bella dama que lo acompañaría durante los siguientes días...

Junto a esto la inmensidad del océano, lo hizo reflexionar...

de lo efímeros que somos para este cambiante mundo...eso pensaba Ikuto Tsukiyomi...

.

.

.

* * *

><p>saludos!<p>

**ATMD:** Si jjaja xD se que fue corto el anterior capitulo, pero es que debia dejarlo ahi o si no...no quedaria bueno *-* era un momento dramatico que no quería desperdiciar...espero que te guste este un poco más largo, oie y lemmon? jajaj XD de momento solo te puedo cumplir lo del secuestro xd jaja como dije antes siento la demora...pero los estudios van primero, gracias por el apoyo nos vemos en el siguiente capi :D

**a star-shaped fruit27:** como bien dices algo es algo XD jaja si de hecho yo tambien lo encontre algo corto...pero tenia mucho bloqueo de escritor pa rellenarlo D:! que bueno que te guste...y si pobre amu u.u...pero en una de esas Ikuto le hecha una mano xD

**Amuleto de Sakura:** si...las amenazas de muerte xD aajaja yo tambien las digo...es que la incertidumbre carcome *-*! jjajaja bueno aca la continuacion aunque me demore un poquito, pa que te diviertas :D gracias pr el apoyo bye!

**the nekos mode:** wiii me esperas? graciass! T_T jajjaa lamento la demora...que bueno que te guste el temaa de piratas jajaj la verdad es que tambien es bueno para el escritor :D me da harto de donde trabajar :) ojala te gusten los otros, nos vemos bye!

**Lady Shark:** gracias! :)! por agregarme a favoritos tanto en autor como en historia...me gustaria leer una de las tuyas tambien...aca viene la continuacion prometida, y bueno que genial que te haya dado una idea para escribir, animate! total...yo tambien me inspire de otro fanfic de piratas jajaja pero obvio son historias distintas nos leemos cuidate!

**Camilaflordeloto:** chica...obvio que continuo! tambien he estado en tu situacion xD es horrible, queria escribir antes...pero la Universidad me ha tenido ocupada asi que paciencia, continuare la historia aunque me demore xD despues de todo...me encanta escribir esta historia de piratas! :D asi que espero sigamos leyendonos a futuro eso bye! gracias por el apoyo

**floaborlone:** gracias! :) que bueno que te haya gustado, aunque tambien debo darle credito al encanto que de porsi tienen los relatos de piratas, sin mencionar que Ikuto les da un plus o bonus incomparable xD! jajjaa espero que te guste lo que sigue

y a mis fieles lectoras de mi otro fic..."en primavera" que se pasaron acá xD

**Hiza-chan:** mi fiel lectora! que bueno que te gusten mis historias, deseo mejorar mi redacción a base de ellas T-T me gusto lo de seguirme al fin del mundo...yeah "feel like a saiyan" jjajaja xD naaa gracias :) no importa lo del primer capitulo...la intencion vale...(aunque...todo review es aceptado XD) las historias de piratas de verdad de verdad son lo mejor *-* en especial cuando tienen a Ikuto en medio...creo que todas nos derretimos solo al imaginarnoslo en esas ropas xD es genial!, obvio que la continuare...solo me demorare un poco más a partir de ahora por lo que dije al principio del capi...y si...nada de basucas xd por ke si me matas...quien seguira escribiendo? jajaja XD ehhh te pille, bueno en fin eso...mucha suerte y tu tambien continua tus historias plisssssss! .! eso nos leemos bye!

**Sabii-chan**: mi fiel lectora xD jajaja de mi otro fic "en primavera" aca también te respondo jajaja xD para la otra te aviso cuando escriba un fic...pero en general yo me autopromocionare en mi primer fic _"en primavera"_ así es mas easy :), cada lectora es importante obvioooo! "uno es a todo, todo es a uno" (sacado de FMAB XD), y bueno si...es un drama...puede que agrege cosas tristes o no, depende de como se de...la cosa es buscar lo que lo haga más interesante 1313, así que tendras que esperar...tampoco hare algo horrible como matar a Ikuto o dejarlo paraplejico D: seria horrible u.u, sobre tu idea de seven treas treasure...interesanteee! jajaja y pucha bueno...la vestimenta de Ikuto poco le duro en el pueblo como te darás cuenta...pero habran otras oportunidades...en fin ojala te haya gustado mucho nos leemos :)

..

.

y eso ojala sigan leyendo(fic y libros obvio o.o!)...dejando reviews y escribiendo historias! cuidence ojala les haya gustado...se pone cada vez mas emocionante no? *-*

nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo...si se me olvido saludar a alguien...buenoo es q es tarde y mis facultades se limitan cuando tengo sueño xD esoo adios!


	4. Chapter 4

Okey…sin mucho más que decir XD (porque se ha demorado mucho tiempo) la inspiración llega de las formas más extrañas

**Shugo chara es una creacion de peach-pit por tanto los personajes, tanto como historia original no me pertenecen en lo más minino**, esto es solo una ambientacion u historia que me gustaria que pasara

los pensamientos estan en cursiva

n.a es nota del autor

y más importante...ALERTA DE SPOILERS! XD disfruten la continuación de esta historia de piratas juju

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**olas de la discordia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había pasado media hora desde que aquella nota había sido arrojada al océano…pero las palabras escritas en ella seguían llenando el corazón de Amu de rabia, deseaba tener la oportunidad de decirle algunas cosas al intrépido pirata, palabras que horrorizarían a su padre de ser pronunciadas, finalmente decidió no hacerlo…tal como dijo Utau…ellas eran un simple roedor en las garras de un tigre.

Como si ikuto jugara con ellas antes de devorarlas…la misión de Amu era extender este juego la cantidad de tiempo suficiente para mantenerlas a salvo…hasta que pudieran escapar o alguien la rescataran (esta última alternativa era la menos probable, a estas alturas se encontraban muy alejadas del pueblo en el cual ocurrió el ataque).

Recordando lo acontecido comenzó a sentir arcadas, pero se aguanto…lo último que podía hacer ahora era embarrar ese costoso vestido, o...pero cuanto deseaba hacer, si con eso lograba molestar a Ikuto… apretó su puño con fuerza...no podía hacerlo...aún no..

miro con desdén el platillo con comida que había en su mesa de noche...a pesar de no tener ningún apetito, comio todo sin dejar nada...

Sabia que necesitaría fuerzas para enfrentarse a Ikuto...

Una última mirada al espejo y todo listo…

A pesar de ser un vestido hecho para ser usado en el día a día (ya que su ropa anterior estaba hecha un estropajo) estaba sorprendida por la elegancia de su diseño y tela…claramente se podía considerar un traje "casual"…pero dentro de los estándares de la aristocracia…su tela era de satén, en un azul intenso con detalles en blanco, los cuales eran suaves al tacto…tenía un escote un poco pronunciado para su gusto, pero esto se veía compensado porque el vestido era un poco largo, pero no todo lo que brilla es oro, si bien era largo, su vestido esta hecho de un satén tan liviano que parecía mecerse con la menor provocación…

_"pervertido"_ alcanzo a mascullar…pedirle a una dama que use una tela tan liviana en un barco…donde las brisas marinas están a la orden del día seguramente fue para fastidiarla o quizás…su mala suerte de que no se encontrasen más vestidos disponibles, le jugo una mala pasada.

En esto se encontraba pensando, cuando una pregunta se asomo con acopio por sobre todas las demás

.

.

_¿Por qué un barco lleno de piratas tiene vestidos para damas?..._

…

…

.

Lejos de buscar la respuesta, desvió la mirada del espejo, se calzo unas lindas botas blancas, se puso su collar de corazón azul que por suerte seguía con ella y abrió la puerta…

Sea cual fuese la razón de la existencias de estas ropas…no quería saberlo…

Sin saber porque, hacía a su corazón sentirse oprimido

**Pov Amu…**

Esta situación…es…mucho más incomoda de lo que imaginaba…

En donde estará ese tonto…las miradas que me pega su tripulación no hacen más que aumentar la ansiedad…me da miedo no ver ninguna cara conocida…al ver esa escena me acuerdo un poco de mi infancia…cuando realizaba viajes con mi padre…siempre que parábamos en un puerto…sentía las miradas sobre mí, en ese momento no lo entendía…pero ahora sí…me miraban por las ropas que llevaba…las ropas que distinguen a una persona noble…colmada de dinero…

Quizás suene pretencioso recordarlo pero es la verdad…los adultos sobre todo suelen medirte por lo que portas o aparentas…a pesar de que para mi nunca tuvo un significado…los demás lo hacían notar por mi, ya fueran ricos o pobres.

_"no puedes ser amiga de alguien así" "los niños del pueblo son solo muertos de hambre" " ese hombre mataría por una botella" "una señorita de tu clase debe"_...blah, blah, blah...esos comentarios se sucedían…me molestaba cada uno de ellos…era como si condenasen a alguien a ser de cierta manera solo por lo que aparente...¿cómo podría juzgar a un hombre por cosas tan febriles?

Con el tiempo he aprendido que se necesita de mucho más para decir que alguien es de una u otra manera…pero también he aprendido de que mientras más crezco menos seguridad tengo de lo que creía conocer…

Tal como hay gente que daría su vida por alguien…también hay gente que mataría a otro por unas cuantas monedas…

El problema es saber identificarlos…unos son menos evidentes por otros…eso lo digo por que a lo largo de mi vida me han intentado secuestrar 3 veces…y me han discriminado muchas veces solo por mi posición social…

Nunca dude en sobreponerme porque de cada 4 experiencias malas…5 eran buenas…aprendí a desconfiar y reconocer mejor las personas de fiar.

Pero no me di cuenta, de como esto había afectado a mi padre, sintió tanta culpa, por las malas experiencias que había pasado, por no haber estado allí, debido a sus viajes, que a modo de compensación me colmo de atenciones y protecciones…poco a poco la jaula invisible que me envolvía comenzó a tomar forma hasta materializarse en la torre que había abandonado hace unas horas…impulsada por un infantil deseo de libertad...

y por consecuencia de ese deseo había terminado en un barco lleno de peligrosos piratas…

Lo siento de nuevo papá…

Lo siento por ser de nuevo tan imprudente…

Me pregunto si estarás viendo el mismo mar que yo.

Solo deseo haberte explicado mejor como me sentía…me pregunto si así las cosas hubieran sido distintas…quizás…nunca lo sabré…

**Fin Pov Amu**

En respuesta el mar rugió con fuerza…

Esa fuerza le hizo recordar a

_ Ikuto Tsukiyomi_

Si…por más triste que fuese todo, quedarse deprimida no era una opción, repaso mentalmente lo que iba a hacer con ese pirata…

**Plan 1:** encontrarlo…

**Plan 2:** hacer que se arrepintiese de haber nacido

En ese momento los inocentes pensamientos de nuestra heroína se vieron interrumpidos porque bueno…se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza…tan distraída se encontraba que no se dio cuenta de la pared que estaba al frente…

Comenzando a maldecir por lo bajo trato de ver en que parte de la nave se encontraba ahora…daba gracias a dios por no haber caído por la borda…

¿Desde cuándo los barcos eran tan grandes?

Entre el sonido de las olas se logró oír una cantora risa

-vaya vaya el nuevo juguete de Iku-kun si que es divertido! Jajajaj

En lo alto, un exótico joven se mecía graciosamente entre unas cuerdas, podrías haberlo reconocido fácilmente entre una multitud, debido a que su bella piel morena relucía con la luz del sol, contrastando suavemente con sus ojos verdes, los cuales te recordaban a un cálido mar tropical…más esto no fue suficiente para quitar el enojo de la aludida

-J-juguete? Yo no soy un objeto!

Antes de que pudiera completar la frase el aludido la interrumpió

- si que eres divertida!

De un salto acorto la distancia entre ambos…

-y linda….

Esto último hizo a Amu sonrojarse hasta la médula…pero 2 segundos después recupero su enojo…

-Y-Ya te dije que no…

Más ya no había nadie frente suyo…ahora la risa cantora se oía a lo lejos…de nuevo balanceándose, ahora cerca del mástil…

-si buscas a Iku-kun está en el almacén…pero no en el común!...hasta pronto! Juguete-chan!

La chica aún avergonzada veía como aquella grácil y exótica figura desaparecía entre las velas…estaba impresionada de que aquel chico, sin siquiera preguntar nada…supiera a donde se dirigía…apretó los labios, furiosa consigo misma, de que sus intenciones fueran tan fáciles de leer incluso para un desconocido...

Aunque en su interior…daba gracias a la misteriosa ayuda

* * *

><p><strong>bien! quedo algo corto pero bueno! es para darle emoción a lo que viene juju<strong>

si porque la continuación ya esta lista! :D

para las personas que siguen mi otra historia "en primavera" subiré la continuación entre hoy y mañana, la verdad tengo escrita 3 continuaciones diferentes así que solo queda decidirme XD (que va...mientras mas larga es...más dificil es continuarla! XD)

Inspiración ven a mi!

A los que recién empiezan a escribir decirles que sigan pues, si bien no he subido muy seguido, cada vez que puedo completo un poquito y lo hago con mucho gusto, la imaginación es el limite, es muy grato ver como los pensamientos o ideas locas que uno tiene, se transforman en palabras, luego en una historia, y que cada vez que los lees revives aquellos pensamientos una vez más, para que algo sea bueno, debes disfrutar hacerlo...

**Dar gracias también a los que en su momento me apoyaron, la historia la seguiré (ambas ) quizás movida más por motivos personales y también para aquellos que quieran seguir leyendo, esoo adios!**


End file.
